With the increasing number of wireless devices and events that congregate large numbers of people in a small area, there has been a tendency to overload Radio Access Technology (RAT) at times. In order to resolve the mobile wireless device carrier frequency or RAT overloaded issue and to help networks to perform load balancing, a de-prioritization feature has been added to the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE)-Advanced specification. According to the 3GPP specification, if a user equipment (UE) receives an RRC Connection Reject message with a de-prioritization request, the UE shall consider the current carrier frequency or all of the frequencies of the Evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) to be the lowest priority frequency while the de-prioritization timer, T325 is running irrespective of camped RAT. The 3GPP specification defines a total of 4 timer values: 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes, and 30 minutes. The timer controls the duration for which the de-prioritization is valid. During the de-prioritization period, for de-prioritization type E-UTRA, the UE must use other RATs (for example, 3G) rather than 4G LTE when accessing the RAT network; for de-prioritization type frequency, the UE must use other RATs (for example, 3G/2G) rather than 4G LTE when trying to access the RAT network if reselect to a LTE cell with different frequency fails. However, the user experience with 3G is poor as compared to 4G LTE since the data throughput for 3G is lower than for 4G LTE. Furthermore, for the same unit of data being transmitted, the power consumption of 4G is superior to that of 3G because of the faster throughput rates of 4G.